


there's a story at the bottom of this bottle

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW MIMZIE, Aged-Up Character(s), Clothed Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, House Party, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Making Out, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Wall Sex, forgive me Sam Levine for i have sinned, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a house party at Boone's that had gotten completely out of control; somehow, half of the neighborhood and then some had showed up. So when Penn and Sashi try to sneak away, they do a little more than get away from the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a story at the bottom of this bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This had started out for my prompt collection with the prompt "Damn, you look good" and I ... I don't know what happened. Enjoy this short smut for the OTP that has ruined my life. (One Direction, thank you for having "Up All Night" & "Rock Me" as my soundtrack for writing this filth.)
> 
> All main characters in this story are of legal age for the actions they perform.

They had no idea how it had gotten this insane, but it had started out as the three of them hanging out together, eating snacks and playing a drinking game or two - then Boone posted something on a social network, which caused nearly half of Middleburg’s teens and young adults to show up. So now, there were beer cans and bottles all over the house, thumping electro-pop music coming from somewhere and even the pizza delivery guy had gotten in on the craziness.

Which was why Sashi had dragged Penn upstairs the moment too many people started flooding in. They were in the middle of the upstairs hallway near the stairs with a few beers, standing at the railing and overseeing the party.

“I swear, the police officer in me should go down and arrest half of those kids,” Sashi mumbled.

“Ah, Sash, let ‘em have fun,” Penn said breezily. He twisted off the top of another bottle, taking a small sip. “Even if this really isn’t my preference of fun, it's not really terrible.”

Sashi huffed, blowing a lock of hair out of her face. “I wish we could go home,” she pouted.

Penn wrapped an arm around her, giving his always bright and glowing grin.

“Come on, it’s not all bad,” he assured. “You’re here with me.”

“I guess that’s not so bad,” she teased.

She leaned up against him, placing her head on his shoulder and smiling contentedly as he smoothed down her hair and kissed the top of her head. She reached down, wrapped an arm around his waist and bestowing her famous half-smile half-smirk.

Penn handed her his beer, and Sashi’s sip was close to a guzzle, finishing off almost half of it.

Needless to say, he was a lightweight and she was the exact opposite.

They had practically set up camp, seeing how everyone else seemed too occupied with dancing, throwing stuff (mainly lamps and pillows), running in and out of the house. Apparently, this was what a typical house party was like.

“You know what would make this really fun?” Penn said softly.

“If this is some stupid idea,” Sashi grumbled. “I get that you’re drunk, but _I swear…_ ”

Penn frowned, and put on his puppy eyes. “I just wanted to kiss you,” he pouted, trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Sashi playfully shook her head and stole a kiss from her boyfriend. “There you go, you doofus,” she said. “Happy now?” She rolled her eyes when Penn still looked persistent for a little more. “Fine.”

She leaned in, lips pressed against his firmly; taking in the smell of his spicy cologne, tasting hints of his gum mixed in with the lite beer, and reaching up to run her fingers through his impossibly curly hair.

“How was that?” Sashi challenged, with a raised eyebrow and a cunning smile.

“Uh, it was-” Penn stammered for a moment, blushing redder than his hair. “Yeah. It was something.” He tried a suave grin, but failed miserably, and looked rather adorable instead. “Can you do it again?”

Sashi gave a sigh of mock frustration. “I guess so,” she replied.

She took another swig of his drink before letting the bottle fall to the floor, and they locked lips once more. This time, Penn tried to return the feeling tenfold, but due to both of them having a little too much in their systems, Sashi stumbled back and Penn somehow managed to catch her. Their position somehow made it look as if he had dipped her down in the middle of a dance.

As she released one of her undeniably cute high-pitched giggles, Sashi got back on her feet, kissing her boyfriend yet again. They kept at it, occasionally stopping to take a two-second breather. It was - what? Damn close to midnight, that was for sure. They should have been home, going to bed, so they could go to work in the morning. But at this rate, it looked like they would have no good excuse.

At first, Sashi had pinned Penn up against the railing, peppering him with kisses all over, until he cautiously switched their positions, which she seemed to be more than fine with. Hands intertwined, lips locked, eyes closed, and bodies moving together, they were so close-

-Penn’s cloudy thought process cleared a little when he heard the cutest, and yet most profound, noise slip past Sashi’s lips when he grinded against her.

“Where did that come from?” Penn mumbled. “You’ve never moaned for me like that befo- _oh_.”

He shivered when his girlfriend’s hands began to get adventurous.

Sashi chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “If you ever wanted me to, all you have to do is ask,” she whispered.

Penn nervously chuckled, daring to blush in the dim lighting of the hallway.

They were drunk. So very drunk - they each had, what, four beers? And who knows how many shots. He was more tipsy than she was, but nonetheless, they were under the influence of both alcohol and love for each other. There was nothing wrong with running with the moment.

And that was what they most definitely did.

She gripped his hair, tangling her fingers in it and, her voice lowering to something that could only be classified as a purr, “You’re welcome to take the challenge.”

For a moment, Penn found himself stuttering like a fool and maybe he was shoved or pushed, he had no time to register it, all he knew that there was him squashed between the wall and Sashi. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him in closer as she bit his lips and softly moaned in the kiss. Her six-inch heels caused her to stumble, but Penn caught her before she could fall.

He lifted her and she wrapped his legs around his waist, slightly grinding up against him once more.

Now it was Sashi up against the wall, her lips never leaving Penn’s as they shifted and moved against one another, sloppily kissing each other. Anyone who looked up couldn’t have seen who they were or what they were doing, all of the lights were focused on the party.

But it would have been nice for them to have a better view of each other.

Sashi’s nails raked against his back, and her other hand clawed at his hair, while Penn focused on kissing wherever he could reach. They stayed like that for a little while, intertwined and dancing on the line of maybe and maybe not. That is, until Sashi’s hands began to tug at the waistband of his jeans as a silent plea to say _“Why the hell not?”_ \- and Penn took the chance.

His hands trailed under her dress, and she yanked open his belt, letting it all happen in a flurry. They partially disrobed from the waist down, she was whispering a “yes” and he had slid his way into her, causing another shaky, beautiful moan to slip past her lips.

This was both beautiful and beyond insane.

They didn’t do this sort of stuff, go to parties and get drunk. But they did often make love like this; rough around the edges but sweet deep down. They rolled their hips against each other in a rocky rhythm, relishing in the connection and sensation.

Penn whispered her name over and over, letting her never forget how much he loved her. Meanwhile, Sashi was blushing, relishing in all of the emotion between them both.

His hand found hers and he held it up over her head, intertwining their fingers.

“Fuck, Penn,” Sashi muttered, her eyes narrowing as she tried to deny how magnificent this was, how amazing, how her mind was damn near close to exploding. But he was being such an ass. He was doing this on purpose, teasing her and tempting her-

-and _she loved it_.

This was a wild party, anyone could walk by or look up and see them, doing this. All of this.

 _Let them,_ Sashi thought to herself, as a lovesick smirk made it’s way across her expression.

“Yes, Sash?” Penn said, with that stupid tone of voice - the one he used when he knew was aggravating her… but not exactly.

At least, not in a bad way.

“More,” she choked out. “Harder.”

She couldn’t think of anything else, she didn’t want to either. Her head rolled around a little on her shoulders, from side to side, letting Penn kiss and bite her neck. Brown eyes fluttered close, Sashi could only go along with their movements, and yes, _yes, **yes**_ \- A sudden, rather loud strangled noise that seemed like a moan mixed with a gasp spilled out of her, and she nearly went weak in his arms.

“You doing okay?” Penn murmured, kissing her cheek.

“Yes,” she practically growled.

A moan escaped Penn, and he lifted Sashi up ever-so-slightly so she could slide up and down his length, making both of them shiver. He groped her through her dress, causing her to fidget.

Sashi made a mental note that they really could have done good without some clothes right now…

...so she acted upon her thoughts, hands darting out and clumsily unbuttoning Penn’s long-sleeve, running her nails across his bare chest and daring to leave mild streaks. He mumbled something about it not being fair, but she kissed him before he could finish.

Their hands, their kisses, their connection, it was all too much.

Penn spilled inside of her, and Sashi shivered, a soft growl slipping past her lips that goddamn, she only needed a little more- more of everything. More of _him_.

“I got you,” Penn murmured, gently shifting her in his grasp.

Sashi wanted to deny it, but she literally whined as his kisses trailed down her body and he bent down. His blue eyes were dim in the dark hallway, but she nodded and her dress was hiked up to her hips. Shit, if he started teasing her again- never mind. Sashi’s mind became a kaleidoscope as Penn did everything in one quick motion; from sliding his hands up and down her hips, to throwing one leg over his shoulder and _holy fuck_ , his tongue was magic.

Better he used it for this rather than talking back and teasing her.

A chuckle slipped past her lips, and she grinned as she twirled his hair around her fingers, slightly yanking on it. Penn glanced up at her, eyes bright and a ghost of a grin showing.

That alone was enough to make her shiver and moan, letting her release cascade out.

They slumped up against each other; Penn from drunkenness, Sashi clumsy in her heels along with one or two drinks in her system. They were a mess, half-dressed and still sharing sloppy kisses.

“I want to take you home so badly right now,” Penn muttered, placing a kiss on her hairline.

“Can’t,” Sashi mumbled. “Too drunk to do anything.”

“Too drunk to go for another round?” he teased.

Sashi hummed and raised an eyebrow. “Basement?” she mused.

Penn grinned, lifting his girlfriend up and draping her in his arms. She laughed when he twirled around a little, nearly causing both of them to fall, and Sashi nibbled a kiss on his neck.

“What’s everyone going to think when they see us like this?” she chuckled.

“They’re going to be so jealous,” Penn said, with that stupid smile on his face. “Now, basement?”

“Definitely,” Sashi replied.

They only fell on the floor once after tripping almost halfway down the stairs.

(...they ended up in a closet instead. Close enough.)

 

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~This is how their twin girls were conceived.~~  
>     
> Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
